<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birth of the Phoenix by KiraMyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270871">Birth of the Phoenix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst'>KiraMyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Firebird Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... Sort of ;), Awesome Clara Oswin Oswald, BAMF Clara Oswin Oswald, BAMF Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Bisexual Clara Oswin Oswald, Clara &amp; Rose Friendship, Clara Oswin Oswald Lives, Clara Oswin Oswald's Death, F/F, F/M, Jack Harkness Being Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness Flirts, Mickey Mouse - Freeform, Mortal Jack Harkness, Multi, Ninth Doctor Era, Protective Jack Harkness, The Doctor &amp; Clara Oswin Oswald Friendship, The Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler Friendship, The TARDIS Ships It (Doctor Who), Time Lord Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswald is an Impossible Girl. Seemingly Human, The Doctor has her met thrice. Each time with her having no memory of the times before. Inviting her onto the TARDIS. As the newest Companion, he has no idea that she'll end up having a hand on both his present and future, but his past as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clara Oswin Oswald &amp; Rose Tyler, Clara Oswin Oswald &amp; The Doctor's TARDIS, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Jack Harkness &amp; Clara Oswin Oswald, Ninth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Tenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Clara Oswin Oswald, The War Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Firebird Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birth of the Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, Donald Wilson, Russell T Davies, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Chris Chibnall, Julie Gardener, Mal Young, Phil Collinson :)</p><p>#Claimer-I do own the OCs' of my TFS!Verse, as well as original beings, names, buildings, places, Etc.</p><p>#As well as my take on an AU!ClaraOswald and on the canon characters, beings, buildings &amp; places :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p> </p><p>One Day you meet the Doctor and no surprise that it's the best and worst day of your life.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Well, he is mad and brilliant.</p><p>Best of all though.</p><p>He needs someone with him. </p><p>To be bring him back to Earth.</p><p>Which is where we come.</p><p>The Companions.</p><p>We all ask him the same things;</p><p>Who are you?,</p><p>Where do you come from?,</p><p>Where are you going?</p><p>Just the Doctor?...</p><p>After a while you stop asking.</p><p>Even though he does answer some and skips over others.</p><p>You noticing he's getting uncomfortable and back off because you know he'll tell you when he's ready.</p><p>You get used to it. </p><p>Like I did.</p><p>After all this time and all the faces, it's inevitable.</p><p>I know the real him, knew him even before he told me the answers to the questions.</p><p>I Love Him.</p><p>…and because I love him, I have to do this.</p><p>Being pulled apart in a million different ways.</p><p>I have to look back at what made us, Us.</p><p>I have to Remember.</p><p>I have to Save My Doctor.</p><p>He always looks different but I know it's him.</p><p>The Madness, The Brilliance, The Hilarity and those Clothes.</p><p>I knows it's him.</p><p>I Always Know.</p><p>Sometimes I'm with him, sometimes I feel like I'm everywhere.</p><p>Running behind, for all eternity just to catch up, to save him.</p><p>He Never Hears Me.</p><p>Well… Almost Never.</p><p>The first time He meet Me, was the day I helped him start running.</p><p>And we've never looked back since...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think ?<br/>Comment Respectfully, Please :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>